1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to feed troughs, and more particularly to hay troughs of the type used for cattle and horses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hay feed troughs for cattle and horses typically include a bin formed by a grating, into which hay or another plant fodder is placed. Cattle and horses are able to reach through the grating or otherwise pull hay from the bin through the grating. An elevated flat metal platform or tray is usually provided beneath the bin so that hay falling from the bin or dropped by an animal will not fall to the ground, thereby reducing waste and allowing animals to feed directly from the platform. A problem with the metal platform is poor corrosion resistance when exposed to the weather elements year round, necessitating replacement of the platform at intervals of at times only several years.
From the above, it can be seen that an improved, more weather-resistant feed trough would be desirable.
The present invention provides a hay feed trough whose construction and materials render the trough more resistant to weather, as well as provides improved retention of fodder to reduce waste. The feed trough includes a support frame having longitudinal members oriented in a longitudinal direction of the trough and transverse members oriented in a transverse direction of the trough, a bin supported by and within the support frame and adapted for containing hay or other fodder material, and a one-piece platform or tray that is removably supported beneath the bin with means for detachably supporting the platform from at least one of the support frame and bin. The platform is preferably molded from a weather-resistant polymeric material, and is formed to have a sectioned configuration that provides features for supporting the platform and promoting hay retention on the platform. The sectioned configuration of the platform defines a plurality of recesses delineated by transverse and longitudinal raised portions at which the platform can be separated into multiple smaller platforms for installation on a smaller feed trough.
The present invention also provides a method for assembling the fodder feed trough by supporting the bin by and within the support frame, and removably suspending the platform beneath the bin by detachably supporting the platform from at least one of the support frame and bin. The method encompasses separating the platform along at least one of the transverse and longitudinal raised portions to form multiple smaller platforms.
In view of the above, the one-piece platform can be formed of a material that is more resistant to weather than metal platforms used in conventional fodder feed troughs, and has molded raised portions that provide improved retention of fodder. These molded raised portions also provide features by which the platform can be supported beneath the bin, as well as define sections along which a larger molded body can be separated to form multiple platforms.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be better appreciated from the following detailed description.